moon_night_highfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Victoria Neko
Victoria Neko (meistens Vicky genannt) ist eine 14 Jahre alte Schülerin der Moon Night High. Sie stammt aus einer normalen Familie ab die sie bei einem Hausbrand verlor. Sie wohnt mit ihrer besten Freundin Michelle in einer WG. Vicky jobbt in einem Schwimmbad, einem Cafe und einem Klamottenladen um nicht nur die Miete bezahlen zu können sondern auch Sachen für den Eigenbedarf. Persönlichkeit Victoria besitzt eine anstendige aber trotzdem aufgedrehte Persönlichkeit. Man kann viel spaß mit ihr haben und hat immer was zu lachen, jedoch kennt sie ihre Grenzen und weis sich zu benehmen wenn es drauf ankommt. Sie liebt es zu reden, doch wenn es ihr schlecht geht ist sie sehr still und hat ihre Haare vor ihrem Gesicht hängen. Victoria hat eig. vor Garnichts Angst außer vor Spinnen durch ein Kindheitstrauma. Sie spielt sehr gut Theater und viele sagen ihr das sie wunderschön singen kann (wo sie selbst nicht so überzeugt von ist). Sie malt auch sehr gut und gerne und hört ihren Freunden zu und ist immer für sie da. Vicky war mal depressiv und versuchte sich umzubringen, jedoch hat sie diese Zeit hinter sich (auch wenn sie nicht voll kommen aus den Depressionen raus ist). Sie ist oft kritisch mit sich selbst. Trotzdem hat sie eine Sadistiche Seite und sieht ihre Feinde gerne leiden bei Horrorfilmen bekommt sie keine Angst bei den ekelhaftesten stellen fängt sie gruselig an zu lachen und hat gute Folterkenntnissen, jedoch würde sie nie jemandem bewusst schaden nicht mal ihren Feinden würde sie es wirklich antuen und befreundet sich mit den Vorschstellungen. Aussehen Vicky hat lange Braune(kurzzeitig blond) Haare die meistens glatt manchmal aber auch gewellt sidn. Und Braune Augen die manchmal wie schwarz erscheinen. Ihre haut ist je nach Jahreszeit heller oder dunkler. Kleidung trägt sie unterschiedlich oder nach belieben sie kleidet sich modisch oder praktisch und hat ihren eigenen Styl der meistens gut ankommt, da sie ein sehr schlankes Mädchen ist wiedt sie auch nicht viel und ihr passen Kleider lange und sie kann so gut wie alles tragen. Sie selbst findet sich nicht sehr hübsch. Verbindungen Michelle Hitsune Michelle ist die beste Freundin von Vicky sie mag sie wirklich sehr und sieht sie als Schwester an Sie teilt sich mit Michelle die Miete. Die beiden teilen Traumatische Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit und konnten die schweren Zeiten überstehen weil sie sich gegenseitig hatten. Maria Phantom Maria ist eine gute Freundin von Vicky sie findet Maria Vorbildhaft, allerdings ist sie der Meinung das Maria nicht alles so ernst nehmen soll und mehr ihre spaßige Seite zeigen soll. Julia Ino Julia ist eine der besten Freundinnen von Vicky sie machen viel zusammen sie wohnt bei ihr und Michelle in der WG. Sie hat sie wirklich gerne und liebt einfach alles an ihr, auch wenn Julia oft zu schnell beleidigt ist. Leticia Samaka Leticia ist die damalige beste Freundin von Vicky, bis Leticia sich von ihr abwendete. Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr befreundet man kann ihre Verbindung nicht beschreiben sie scheinen sich nicht zu hassen haben aber nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Julian Hamusutà Julian ist der allerbeste Freund von Vicky er ist wie ihr Bruder sie wuchsen zusammen auf und halten zusammen sie sind ohne einander auf geschmissen er ist der intelligente und sie die starke Faust sie mag wirklich alles an ihm. Vanessa Laraso Vanessa ist eine enge Freundin von Vicky und (trotz das sie nicht beste Freundinnen sind) die Person der Vicky am meisten vertraut, weil sie die einzige Person ist die Vicky noch nie enttäuscht hat. White White ist eine gute Freundin von Vicky sie haben viel Spaß Katarina Fintscher Katarina ist eine gute Freundin von Vicky damals konnten sie sich nicht leiden bis Katarina sie rettete. Yuen Samakasa Yuen hasst Vicky und versucht alles um sie fertig zu machen. Trivia *Sie ist ein Ass im Sport, Theater und eventuel auch im singen *Viele sagen sie sei: dünn, schön und könnte wunderschön singen was sie selber aber nicht fidnet *Bei jüngeren Schülern ist sie unheimlich beliebt *Sie versteht sich mit allen Lehrern gut und jederLehrer mag sie da sie sehr höflich und freundlich ist und die Lehrer nie belogen hat, auch wenn sie mit Hausaufgaben und so sehr unordentlich ist *Vicky hat eine starke Spinnenphobie *Dieser Charakter basiert zu 95% (an Wahrheiten) auf den User Princess Blaze the Cat Gallerie Vicky1.png|Vicky an ihrem erster Tag an der Moon Night Hig Vicky - atack on a ball.png|Vicky wird von einem Ball getroffen Vicky6.png Vicky3.png Vicky4.png Vicky-1.png Vicky-2.png Vicky and Lea.png|Vicky und ihre beste Freundin Lea Brandon and vicky.png|Brandon zeigt Vicky eine überraschung Vicky and Brandon.png|Vicky bekommt ein Kätzchen von brandon Mrlon kiss Vicky.png|Vicky die sich verzweifelt gegen einen kuss von marlon wehrt, was edoch nichts bringt Vicky and Marlon.png|Vicky schaut Marlon böse an als er einen Lautn Text mit ihr und ihm sing un es dabei nur drum geht wie sehr sie ihn angeblic anhimmelt Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:ByBlazy